


Stilish Tumblr Prompts

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cop AU Stiles is fresh out of the academy and Parrish is assigned to be his parrtner<br/>◥</p><p>ANONYMOUS</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Rookie

**Author's Note:**

> Cop AU Stiles is fresh out of the academy and Parrish is assigned to be his parrtner  
> ◥
> 
> ANONYMOUS

"Seriously chief? This kid? He’s straight out of the gate. I want someone who actually knows what he’s doing. Not some newb." Deputy Parrish complained to the chief of the Beacon Hills police department. Chief Talia Hale wasn’t listening to it. 

"Parrish. This kid is the best. Top of his class, perfect marks. We’re lucky he chose us instead of Langley or Quantico. Now you’re going to take him or leave him. Just keep in mind, if you don’t that’s desk duty until I can find you a new partner." 

Parrish huffed. “Fine. But that doesn’t mean I’ll like it.” 

&*(&)((&)(*&&))*&&&^^

"So What’s your name? Or is it just Parrish?" Stiles asked in the car. Parrish didn’t pay him any attention. 

"I have a first name. But you can call me Parrish." He responded gruffly

"Don’t be such a sour puss. My name is Stiles. You can call me Stiles instead of Stilinski. And what can i call you instead of Parrish. There has to be a first name and trust me, I won’t give up until I find out."

Parrish knew that he was telling the truth. The kid was a chatter box.

"Fine. My First name is Kyle. Kyle Parrish. Now will you shut up?"

"Kyle. That’s such a nice name." . 


	2. All Grown Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles comes back from college, all grown up and confident, and Parrish meets him and totally didn't expect to fall for him.  
> ◥
> 
> ANONYMOUS

"Hi.i’m looking for sheriff Stilinski?" 

Parrish looked up from the paper work he was in the middle of. His heart nearly stopped. Standing in front of him was the most magnificent person he had ever seen.

"Uh. The sheriff is busy at the moment. If you would just leave your name and number I can have him get back to you. Or if this is an emergency then how can i be of assistance?"

The kid shook his head. “It’s not an emergency. Just tell him his son stopped by.”

Parrish’s eyes widened. “His son? You’re Stiles?”

"I guess my dad has mentioned me then?"

"A lot. But he never…" Parrish trailed off, his face immediately turning red.

"Never what?" Stiles smirked.

"Nothing. So I’ll tell him that you stopped by okay?"

"Okay. Nice to meet you Deputy Parrish."

Stiles walked off, a smile on his lips. Parrish still was flustered. He didn’t expect for the sheriff’s son to take him by surprise.   


	3. Graffiti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The deputy arrests a kid for doing graffiti (which looks rather occultish really) on an abandoned building near the edge if town, even though Stiles insists that he has to stay and finish.  
> ◥
> 
> ANONYMOUS

Parrish received the call a little after midnight. Someone said that they saw a kid doing graffiti on the property of the old Hale home even though that was private property. Since no one else was in at the moment Parrish took the call. 

The drive didn’t take long, He pulled up to the seemingly abandoned home and caught the kid red handed. He couldn’t really see what he looked like, he wore a hood that covered his face. Parrish didn’t pull out his gun, wasn’t necessary

"Drop the can, put your hands up and turn around." Parrish shouted. The kid didn’t do either of it. "Now kid."

The kid turned around, that much he did and the hoodie dropped from his head. Parrish recognized him instantly. 

"Stiles. What the hell are you doing?" He looked past Stiles to see what he was tagging. "And what the hell is that? Are you apart of some cult?" 

"No. Look, can you let me finish this please. It”s important that I do."

"Stiles. This is private property. I can’t let you do this." 

"I have permission from the owner. And I have to finish this." 

"Stiles." 

"Please. My dad understands. He will understand why I’m doing this. When I’m done you can take me in." 

Parrish sighed. “Fine. Hurry up and then i’m taking you in. Sheriff’s kid or not. This is a felony.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deputy Parrish has always been drawn to the line if duty. At least in part because he can't feel pain. He can't feel anything really. It makes him great at acting in the moment of danger. It's sort of depressing sometimes too, but he mostly ignores that. Until, one day, this kid -- because what else are you going to call him -- touches the deputy's arm to get his attention; and, he feels it. (Conflicted over age and it being the sheriff's son; w/ or w/out Nogitsune drama)(Also stole from Haven)  
> ◥
> 
> GREENSTRIPEHAT

****

Deputy Parrish grew up in a town that you may or may not understand. People there weren’t like regular people. Some possessed abilities only dreamed about, they were called the trouble. Parrish was one of them. He was born with the inability to feel. And not just emotions. But feeling, he couldn’t feel the hotness of a summer’s day or the coolness of a winter’s evening. He couldn’t feel when his mother would kiss his cheek or the sensation that people got when they held hands. He could not do any of that. It came in handy when he was in the field and in the line of danger. But it got lonely. And he hated being lonely. So he moved, moved to another small town„ this one named Beacon Hills. He didn’t know what to expect in this town. Didn’t know what he was going to get that he didn’t get in Haven. 

”Parrish. I need this reports filed by tonight. Another homicide but this time no witness. You were the only one on the scene at the moment.” Stilinski told him. Parrish took the files from his boss. He didn’t know how he was going to explain this one. True, he was on scene and the murder ended up being a trouble from his hometown, one that completely disappeared when killed. So no body was left behind. 

"Sure thing boss." 

"And one more thing. My son is stopping by to do some homework. I won’t be in so if you could keep him out of trouble while you’re here." 

"Sure thing sir." 

"Thank you. 

***********************************************************************************

"So you just sit here for hours on end? Don’t you go out into the field?" 

Ever since Stiles entered the building and decided to sit with Parrish in the lobby the kid would not shut up. Not that Parrish minded. The kid, and he had to remember that. Stiles was barely seventeen. And he was twenty-four. Anyway, the kid wasn’t bad looking. He was actually really cute and funny. 

"That’s only when days are slow. Like today. Usually I’m out and about." 

"Huh. So what cha working on now?" 

Stiles was out of his seat, homework forgotten. He wandered over to Parrish, standing behind the man. 

"Tetris? How old are you?" 

Parrish let out a small laugh. “Whatever.” 

It struck him at first. He didn’t know what it was and didn’t know if something was wrong with him. It was a sensation that he never felt before. He turned around and noticed that Stiles had his hand on his shoulder, a touch. A touch that he could feel. 

"I have to go." Parrish stood up quickly, leaving Stiles there dumbfounded. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parrish saves stiles at the end of 'riddled' instead of papa McCall and stiles starts hugging him and crying and Parrish comforts him  
> ◥
> 
> ANONYMOUS

****

No one clued together where Stiles was. Parrish did. His years in the army prepared him for these type of situations. He pondered over whether he should wait for the sheriff to come back but during that time anything could have happened to the kid.He decided to handle this one on his own. 

He drove the woods, that was the one place where someone could confuse it as something else. And he was right. Stiles was lying on the ground, his leg caught in a bear trap. Parrish rushed to him and dislodged his foot. 

"It’s okay now Stiles. Everything is going to be okay." 

Stiles began to cry and wrapped himself around Parrish’s body. Not knowing what really to do Parrish returned the hug. “You’re going to be fine Stiles. Just calm down and relax.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parrish notices that Stiles has a crush on him and thinks that it's cute, but doesn't reciprocate  
> ◥
> 
> ANONYMOUS

Parrish noticed quickly. It was hard not to. Stiles was in the office everyday, just sitting at the front desk with that innocent smile on his face. It was a basic school boy crush. And although it was cute, he just didn’t feel the same way. He couldn’t. This kid was sixteen years old. A baby. 

"I’m sorry Stiles. But I can’t. You’re not even old enough to vote yet. i appreciate the crush. But nothing can happen between us. I hope you understand." 

Stiles was hurt. He wasn’t used to be rejected. “I’ll be eighteen soon.” 

"Two Years." 

"You can wait two years." 

"I can’t. Because honestly Stiles? I’m just not that into you." 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deputy Parrish has a secret. A supernatural secret. There's a reason he chose to come to Beacon Hills. A powerful new witch popped up, and the Order requires that new witches have a mentor. It is a bit of a surprise that kid's possessed by an evil fox spirit, though.  
> ◥  
> ANON

The Order was a high society in London that watched over the world. Whenever there was a new outbreak, each of them would be sent a guardian of sorts. A mentor. These mentors are sent to guide the child into using their powers and to make sure that they chose to use them for good instead of evil. Kyle Parrish, a mentor finally got his charge. Beacon Hills was much more different than any other place that Kyle Parrish had been to. The place sat on a hell mouth and a was a beacon for all and everything supernatural. He was curious as to why the kid hadn’t reached earlier. He couldn’t come straight out and ask the kid if he was a witch. For all he knew he probably demonstrated a small amount of magic and thought that it was an accident. It’s happened many times before. So he went under cover as a deputy for the Beacon Hills police department. That way he could easily find the kid that he was to train. 

******************************

"Parrish. I want you to meet my son. Stiles. Stiles this is deputy Parrish." 

Parrish looked at the kid,he was giving off the magic heat signature..but something else too. Using his powers Parrish managed to see more than what he thought. He saw the kid’s aura and there was something possessing the kid. Just great. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Light can always pierce the darkness -fill the void. Perhaps it is a light that can dispel the nogitsune. Those bright eyes of our fair deputy, they must be useful for something. Or, the one where the deputy finally meets the sheriff's son and causes supernatural shenanigans to desist.  
> ◥
> 
> ANONYMOUS

Stiles was aware of what was happening while the Nogitsune possessed him. He saw and heard everything that it did, from manipulating his friends and his dad to nearly killing every person inside the station. And now he was watching as the Nogitsune was entranced by the beauty of the newest deputy in Beacon Hills. He didn’t think it was possible for something born out of darkness and evil to be able to get entranced. His eyes; the deputy’s were something made of light, piercing and everyone knows that the light can pierce the veil of darkness. Before he knew what was happening Stiles had breached the surface, the Nogitsune had receded.   


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parrish did NOT just bridal-carry him into his office after he clutzed out. -and definititely NOT in front of the entire force!  
> ◥
> 
> ANONYMOUS

Stiles tried his hardest to get out of the grip of the deputy. This was humiliating to no extreme. He was a seventeen year old BOY not some girl that needed to be carried. He was running into his dad’s office to warn him about the new bad guy of the week and didn’t notice the wet floor sign, he slipped and sprang his ankle. Parrish was sitting nearby and the moment the incident happened he picked up the teen, bridal style and walked him to the sheriff’s office.  Stiles could hear the snickers and realized that the entire force was here, all watching the two. There were sounds of wedding music in the background and Stiles wanted to disappear inside himself. This was the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to him. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has to make money somehow, right? Working @ the cafe is smart. He moonlights in the supernatural, he needs the free caffeine. What he doesn't get is Parrish's aggressively declaring Stiles solely mix his brews. The guy is usually so chill  
> ◥
> 
> ANONYMOUS

Working at the Beacon Hills cafe should have been fun. Fun because hey, you’re working around caffeine and you get it for free. But no. It was not fun, at least not for Stiles. Sometimes he wonders why he took this job and then he remembers. He needs the money to fix up his jeep.And honestly the job wasn’t that bad as long as he didn’t have to deal with deputy dickhead. Deputy Parrish was the newest person in Beacon Hills and on his dad’s payroll. And for some odd reason he took it upon himself to demand that Stiles be the one to fix his morning coffee. And by demand he meant demand. 

"I don’t care if Stiles is busy. I will personally have this place shut down if Stiles doesn’t come out in the next few seconds and make my coffee." 

Stiles could hear the deputy and he rolled his eyes. Sometimes he wished he would just call his dad, tell him how much of a jerk Parrish is and have the kid fired. But that would be wrong. So Stiles brewed the coffee, handed it to him and waited for the guy to pay and leave. When Parrish handed him the bills there was a note attached. 

_Sorry if i was being a dick. but when i’m around cute guys I don’t know how to act._

Stiles looked at the note and then to the deputy. There was a smirk on his face. He winked before turning and leaving. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles & Parrish post-Nogitsune: Survivor's Guilt  
> ◥
> 
> ANONYMOUS

"You alright?"Parrish asked. Stiles was sitting in the sheriff’s station, tears formed in his eyes as he looked at the wall behind the deputy. There hung a board of all the people that died because of the Nogitsune. Because of him. There was a fire at the school, many people had gone after a false announcement about the lacrosse team. The Nogitsune had set the school ablaze most made it out. But Allison, his friend didn’t. And he felt horrible about it. 

"Why me? Why did I have to survive? Allison didn’t deserve this" 

"Don’t do this to yourself. There was nothing you could have done." 

"I could have tried harder to stop him but I didn’t and because of that I lost my friend and forty people died." 

"Stiles. It’s going to be okay. This what happened with them. Don’t beat yourself up over it. It’s only going to make it worse on you."

Stiles looked at Parrish. The deputy was smiling but it was a sad smile. 

"It can’t get any worse than this." 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STILISH PROMPT in which Deputy Parrish thinks Scott and Stiles are dating HAHA  
> ◥
> 
> ANONYM

Deputy Parrish shouldn’t be jealous if Stiles Stilinski was in a relationship with his best friend or not. It was no concern to him. He shouldn’t be so invested into a eighteen year old boy when he had a job to do. But it was hard, given that the two boys would come into the station and flaunt their relationship around. Holding hands, whispering things in each other’s ear. And the good Deputy had to turn away or leave the room altogether. 

"Someone’s jealous." Deputy turned around to see Agent McCall standing behind him. 

"With all due respect sir. I am not jealous." Parrish stated. 

"You are. It’s not hard to see you like Stiles. And seeing him with my son makes it worse." 

"That is not the issue sir." 

"I think it is. But don’t worry. Scott and Stiles are just friends. You don’t have to worry about him." 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda see Parrish as being clever and sassy but at the same time a rule follower and old school romantic, a gentleman! I would love to see him ask Stiles out, maybe asking the Sheriff for permission. :)  
> ◥
> 
> POPPINFROGGO

Stiles didn’t understand Deputy Parrish’s tactics. Well, approaching his father anyway. Most guys his age wouldn’t bother with the whole courting thing and asking permission but Kyle was different. That’s what led to where they were now. Kyle was standing in front of his boss, Stiles sitting on the couch.

"You want to what now?" Sheriff asked. 

"I want permission to take Stiles out on a date sir." 

"You know most guys would have just did it. Without me knowing." 

"I get that sir. But i was raised to always ask the father first."

Sheriff looked to Stiles who threw his hands up. 

"Well. I guess you have my permission son." 

Kyle walked over to Stiles and stood in front of him. “Stiles Stilinski. Would you do me the honor of being my date for the night?” 

Stiles grinned. “I would love too.” 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: 
> 
> You still doing Stilish promts? If yes: "Stiles, Parrish and the Sheriff having dinner. Its kind of awkward and the Sheriff enyojs to kind of torture his kind but he doensn't mean ist. He really likes Parrish and there could be someone worse." By the way, I love this blog an your url is perfect <3 Wish you a beautiful day!

 

"Try not to embarrass me okay?" Stiles asked as he placed the food that they ordered onto the table. 

"When have i ever embarrassed you son?" 

"Oh, i don't know. How about the third grade dance when you showed up to chaperone the dance dressed in your uniform. No one dared to talk to me that night." 

"I promise son. I won't embarrass you." 

*****

He lied. He utterly and completely lied to Stiles. So far the dinner had been going wonderful, Parrish was a decent guy, someone that the sheriff would be proud to call son in law. But he just couldn't resist showing off Stiles' baby photos of him in the bath tub and when he went potty for the first time. 

"Dad. Stop it. Please." Stiles groaned. 

"Oh,come on son. These aren't even the most embarrassing ones. Parrish. I have one of him on his first day when he cried for his mother. It was the most adorable thing i had ever seen. Hold on one second." 

Once the sheriff disappeared Stiles turned to Parrish. 

"I am so sorry for him. He gets like this sometimes." 

"I don't mind. It's actually pretty cute. Seeing you blush like this is cute too. It's all good babe." 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Stiles is at the Jungle bc Scott wants him to get laid. He gets laid, by the hot new Deputy.

The only reason Stiles even came to Jungle was because of Stiles non-existent sex life. He wanted his friend to have something more than staying home on a Saturday evening watching old Star Wars movies and jerking off. There had to be more and Scott wasn’t going to give up.

Five minutes there and Stiles was already bored. There wasn’t any cute guys there and the only one was Danny. And he showed no interest in Stiles at all. Stiles looked around for Scott, but he was no where to be seen. Stiles finished off his drink and was about to head out when he walked into someone. Looking up he instantly became entranced in deep green eyes.

***

That’s how Stiles ended up where he was now. On his back and this guy, he learned his name was Kyle was thrusting in and out of him.

"Oh Fuck Kyle. Right there. That’s it." Stiles moaned. Kyle smirked at the boy beneath him

"Want me to go harder babe?  Deeper? faster?"

Stiles nodded. “Yeah. All of the above.”  

Kyle gave Stiles a kiss on the lips before pushing in one last time and spilling his seed all over Stiles. Stiles came seconds later. 

Kyle rolled off of him. ”Enjoyed yourself?” 

Stiles nodded. “A lot.” 


End file.
